The demand for wireless mobile data continues to explode, and this is leading to a surge in the number of smart phones in usage throughout the world. The telecommunications industry has responded to demand with newer standards that may provide increases in spectral efficiency through the use of better multiple access, modulation and coding and multi-antenna techniques. Another dimension for capacity improvement has been through the increase in the density of deployment and correspondingly reducing the cell radius. In addition, heterogeneous topologies have been increasingly used, wherein small cells (micro/pico/femto) are deployed in conjunction with macro cells. Indoor coverage improvements through the use of remote radio-heads and distributed antennas may have also proliferated. However, small cell deployments may lead to a huge increase in mobility events, and the accompanying interference management issues may be complex. Large amounts of additional infrastructure may be needed, such as high capacity internet backhaul, power sources, and radio frequency (RF) equipment, which may need to be maintained.